The Flame
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Some kind of "songfic" about Remy and Rogue after "DoR", I don't know why did I write it? T.T


Hi!!!! I know I should be writing the next chapter of my other story but something came to me and decided to write this songfic. The story takes place after "DoR" , I don't know what would happen or where are the x-men going to live, but I'm supposing that they rebuild the Institute and live there. The song is "The Flame" words and music by Bob Mitchell and Nick Graham. I hope you like it ^.^ and review when finishing reading!  
For the ones who don't know anything about me, my native language is spanish, so there would be some (ok, a lot of) mistakes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Flame   
  
"Another night slowly closes in "  
"And I feel so lonely"  
  
Rogue was in her bedroom's balcony watching the stars above her head. A month has passsed since that day when the world learned about the mutants' existence. For Rogue that situation wasn't bothering her too much, she was accustomed to be rejected and feared. What really disturbed her was the fact that she hasn't seen him since the day they were rescued.   
  
  
"Touching heat freezing on my skin, "  
"I pretend you still hold me"  
  
  
She still remember when they met for the first time, when their eyes locked and the world didn't matter anymore, and then he had to screwed everything up giving her that tricked card that almost exploded in her hand but she reacted on time to throw it to a side. In that instant everything she wanted was kill him but that changed when she was trapped, when he appeared before her and opened the cell's door...  
  
"What are you doing here?!" The girl was frightened and surprised at the same time.  
  
"Shhh, everything will be all right, chere..." He move a strand of white hair from her sweating face and smiled tenderly. Suddenly an alarm began to sound and not thinking it twice, he took her on his arms and ran as fast as he could to the exit he made with his power. During their escape, some soldiers appeared before them, but the boy get out a pack of cards, charged them and threw them to the soldiers. Before the cards exploded, one of the soldiers shot at the kid, hitting him on the arm. He continued running with the girl on his arms not caring about his wound. When at least they lost their persecutors, the boy put Rogue on the floor and checked on his arm.  
  
"you're injured..."   
  
"It's nothing..." He winced  
  
"Right" Rogue said sarcastically and searched for something to use as a vendage. He just smiled and took out a handkerchierf from his trench coat's pocket. The girl took it from his hand and grappped it on his bleeding arm.   
  
"Your friends are here too, they must be helping the others..."   
  
"THEY'RE OVER HERE!" The two kids heard a soldier screaming  
  
"The exit is infront... continue running, I'll take care of them!" The boy pointed at a hole some meters away from them  
  
"I won't leave without you"   
  
"You're friends are waiting for you, chere, don't make them wait!" He took more cards from his pocket and prepare to confront the enemy  
  
"At least tell me your name..."  
  
"Remy" He said with a smile on his lips, putting something in her hand, a card. After that, Rogue left him behind and escaped through the hole running as fast as she could until she found her friends helping the others scaping.  
  
  
"I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep."   
"I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you."  
"I can't believe you're gone."  
"You were the first, you'll be the last."  
  
  
Rogue sighted saddly staring at the card on her hand, the Queen of Hearts (A/N: I'm not original, I know ¬_¬*), wondering if he was alive where he could be, what should he be doing, if he still remembers her....  
  
"Why am I thinking so much in him? He is the enemy..." -Is he?- her mind asked "C'mon Rogue, he tried to kill you..." -but he risked his life to save you...- "He is part of Magneto's team" -You're worried about him- "Why should I be?" -'cause you love him- "Yeah, right..." -You can't deny it...- "This can't be possible, I'm arguing with my own mind!" Rogue shaked her head a little and entered to her room. She laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, trying to remove his image from her head... His charming smile, his beautiful but dangerous red eyes, his handsome face... "WHY ME???!!!" The girl put a pillow on her face  
  
  
"Wherever you go, I'll be with you."  
"Whatever you want, I'll give it to you."  
"Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon. "  
"Remember: after the fire, after all the rain "  
"I will be the flame. "  
"I will be the flame."  
  
  
"ROGUE!!! ROGUE!!!" Kitty shouted excited while phasing through the wall   
  
"What do you want Kitty?" Rogue sat on her bed with a 'Don't bother me' expression  
  
"The professor wants us to go to the dinning room. We must hurry up or Mr Logan would get mad at us!" Kitty ran out the room leaving Rogue in the bedroom. She sighted and walked to the exit door. She was taking her time to arrive to the dinning room, she wasn't in the mood to met with her teammates. When she walked next to the professor's office she heard a noice and stopped for a second -I'm going crazy- She shoocked her head thinking she imagined it but then she heard it again. Now she was sure there was someone inside.  
  
  
"Watching shadows move across the wall,"  
"I feel so frightened."  
  
  
"Professor?" The girl opened the door slowly and took a look inside the office. The lights were off and the place was iluminated by the moonlight. She walked inside the room, closing the door behind her, and scanned the place. She couldn't see anything anormal, but suddenly the wind opened the door taking her attention. Next to it was figure standing, she couldn't recognize it but something was really familiar.  
  
"Logan, is it you?" She asked doubtfully. The figure began to walk to her and stood infront of the girl, who was becoming frightened.   
  
"You forgot me so quickly, chere?"   
  
  
"I wanna run to you, I wanna call,"  
"But I've been hit by lightening."  
  
  
"Remy?" Rogue whispered while recognizing him. He took her hand in his and kissed it.   
  
"Did you miss me, chere?" He said with a smile on his face that now was iluminated by the moonlight. The goth girl's heart was beating fastly, she wasn't sure what to say or how to react. ]Infront of her was the reason of her sleepless nights, her worries and heartache. She wanted to shout at him, slapped him on the face, but at the same time she wanted to run to his arms and embrace him.  
  
  
"Just can't stand up for fallin' apart."  
"Can't see through this veil across my heart, over you."  
"You'll always be the one."  
  
"You were the first, you'll be the last.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked not thinking.   
  
"Remy wanted to visit his chere" He said with a smile on his lips. Rogue stared at him confused "Remy missed you..." He raised his hand and approached it to her face but the girl gave a step back, avoiding his touch. Remy gave her a puzzled look.   
  
"Why?" She asked quietly fixing her eyes on the floor.   
  
"What?" Remy searched for her eyes.  
  
"Why are you here? Why are you talking to me like that? Why did you risk your like to save me?" She raised her face to met his eyes.  
  
"There has not to be a reason, chere" He gave her a half smile "Remy couldn't stop thinking about you since that day we met"  
  
"But you don't even know me..." She whispered putting her hands on her chest. "Besides, you're with Magneto... you're... my enemy" Rogue closed her eyes.  
  
  
"Wherever you go, I'll be with you."  
"Whatever you want, I'll give it to you."  
"Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon."  
"Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,"   
  
"I will be the flame"  
"I will be the flame"  
  
  
"Is Remy really your enemy?" He said embracing the girl tightly. Rogue's eyes opened surprised. "Remy doesn't feel you are his enemy"   
  
"Please, go..." Rogue pushed him weakly  
  
"You don't like Remy?" The boy stared at her with a hurt look that broke her heart  
  
"No!, Isn't that!" She put a hand on his arm "Is just that... I'm so confused..." The goth girl turned her head to a side to avoid his gaze "I don't know what I feel for you... You tried to kill me, then rescued me... you dissapeared for so long... and now you're here infront of me I don't know why..."  
  
"Remy would never harm you, chere" The boy cared her cheek with his gloved hand "'cause Remy can't harm what he loves..." Rogue stared at him startled. "Remy would never leave you again, mon chere" She stared at his red eyes like hypnotized, she couldn't move or react when he put his arms around her waist and leaned her head. She couldn't do anything else but wait for the irremediable. Remy closed the distance between him and Rogue and kissed her on the lips.  
  
  
"I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep."  
"I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you."  
"You'll always be the one."  
"You were the first, you'll be the last."  
  
  
"Rogue, are you here? I told you the professor wants to see us at the din...." Kitty opened the door and stood under the door's frame speechless at seeing the scene before her.   
  
"Hey Kitty, have you found her?" Kurt walked to his friend and stared at her puzzled. The freshman pointed inside the office and the blue boy looked in shoock at Rogue and Remy kissing in the middle of the professor's office. The kiss ended and both kids stared at each other's eyes for a second, enjoying their embrace.  
  
"Oh my!!! Oh my!!!!" Kitty began to jump excited while turning the lights on. Suddenly the rest of the X-Men appeared, entering to the room. Rogue and Remy separated quickly while noticing this and blushed.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau, I see you've presenting yourself with some of the students" The professor said wheeling to the ashamed boy who put a hand on the back of his head. "Well kids, I want to present you the new member of the team, Remy LeBeau codename Gambit"  
  
  
"Wherever you go, I'll be with you."  
"Whatever you want, I'll give it to you."  
"Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon. "  
"Remember: after the fire, after all the rain, "  
  
"I will be the flame."  
"I will be the flame."  
  
"This isn't a joke, right..." Rogue turned to him with a mixture of surprise and joy in her face.  
  
"Remy acepted to become a x-men, chere" He smiled back at her.  
  
"Ok kids, it's dinner time!" Logan said taking the attention of the kids.  
  
"I'll eat the last one's dinner!" Kurt dissapeared and the rest of the kids ran out the room chasing for him, except for Rogue and Remy who stood there for a moment.  
  
"Did you like the surprise?" Remy asked holding Rogue's hand  
  
"Maybe..." She tried to sound indiferent but then smiled  
  
"I knew it" He move a strand of white hair away from her face and stared at her eyes "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you, wherever you go, I'll be with you..." Both walked out the room holding hands, knowing their lifes won't be the same since that night.  
  
  
FINITO!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right, Why did I write this?? I don't know! What happened to me?? Nor even the song fits!!! I better continue my other story T.T  
  
Please tell me what do you think. I'll be waiting for your reviews  
  
Date: 


End file.
